Pour une histoire de cartons
by Trinita Dark
Summary: Drago et Hermione, ensemble ? Personne n'y croyait vraiment et pourtant, leur histoire dure. Ils forment une belle paire dynamique, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont à l'abri de tout, oh non...
1. Chapitre 1

Hello la populace !

Pfiou, c'est la première fois que je poste sur ce site et franchement, j'en ai presque transpiré à tout comprendre. Maaaais c'est fait, et en ce mercredi soir, je vous propose ce premier chapitre. Cette fiction n'a pas pour vocation à être particulièrement longue, il devait à la base s'agir d'un OS puis finalement, je me suis dis qu'il n'y avait pas de raison d'en faire quelque chose de plus conséquent. Je ne connais pas encore trop bien les normes du site, alors je ne sais pas si les 8 pages words présentement écrites et ci-dessous représente beaucoup ou un strict minimum. Je suppose que je le découvrirais par la suite.

Bref, fait particulier, je dédie cette fic à Loufoca-Granger, une autre auteure que je suis depuis très longtemps. Quelque chose comme trois ans, je crois. Alors pour une fois, j'aimerais que ce soit elle qui se pose tranquillement et qu'elle lise, au lieu de toujours écrire. Donc Loufoca-Granger, prends ça comme un cadeau de noël un peu en retard, en espérant que ça te plaise.

Enjoy !

 **Disclamer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule la présente intrigue est de moi.

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Assise en tailleur sur son lit, Hermione mordillait machinalement l'ongle de son pouce. Chez elle, c'était un signe de concentration, et en ce moment, elle planchait sur un livret important pour son avenir. De temps en temps, elle attrapait le crayon posé tout près et faisait quelques annotations à même les pages. Autour d'elle, des dizaines d'autres documents étaient étalés, tous venus du boulot. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment briser la barrière entre carrière et vie privée, mais puisqu'elle avait été mise en arrêt pour sa santé, parait-il, elle n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de procéder ainsi. Son entourage non plus, d'ailleurs, car si Harry, son chef, avait tenté de l'en empêcher, il lui avait suffi de toucher la corde « menace + amitié » pour qu'il cède. Et elle n'avait eu ni scrupule, ni regret à se servir de ce dernier point. Hermione avait beau être en train de travailler, elle se remémorait à tout bout de champ cet évènement, et à chaque fois, un sourire amusé qu'on aurait presque pu qualifier de diablotin prit place sur ses lèvres.

/\/\/\

 _Deux mois plus tôt…_

Chemisier blanc, jeans noir et baskets aux pieds, il n'était pas courant de voir Hermione Granger déambuler en tenue aussi décontractée dans les couloirs du Ministère. Elle faisait davantage partie de cette catégorie de personnes qui revêt une importance particulière au travail, et cela passait inévitablement par le sérieux et la rigueur de l'uniforme. Ainsi, ses collègues avaient l'habitude de la voir dans un tailleur, et sûrement pas comme ça avec en prime une paire de lunettes de soleil en guise de serre-tête. Il n'était donc pas étonnant de capter quelques regards interloqués sur son passage. Sauf qu'elle n'y prêtait pas attention, elle était concentrée sur sa mission du jour, si bien que lorsqu'elle entra dans l'un des ascenseurs, elle ne salua point le confrère qui s'y trouvait déjà. Peut-être que son esprit ne l'avait même pas enregistré, en fait. Qu'à cela ne tienne. L'homme adressa quelques politesses à la jeune femme, lui arrachant alors de misérables marmonnements pas vraiment avenants pour ouvrir une conversation plus longue, et de toute façon, elle se glissait déjà hors de la cage magique comme une anguille l'aurait fait entre deux gros cailloux. Ou de sous une roche. Et une fois n'est pas coutume, elle se dirigea plutôt vers le bureau du secrétaire au lieu de s'engager dans le sien.

« Bonjour Paul. » Ce dernier la salua également, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de placer d'autres mots, la brunette enchaina. « As-tu le planning d'Harry, quelque part ? J'ai besoin de savoir s'il est occupé, là, maintenant. »

« Mais tu n'es pas en arrêt ? »

« D'où le fait que j'en ai besoin. Alors ? C'est que c'est une affaire très urgente. »

L'avantage à travailler ici, c'est d'être connu. Alors au diable les protocoles de devoir envoyer un parchemin, attendre de recevoir une réponse. Réécrire, réattendre… Là au moins, elle pouvait se pointer et tout allait très bien, pas d'histoire. Et encore, elle s'assagissait, parce qu'en règle générale, elle ne se donnait pas toute cette peine et se contentait d'aller voir son ami quand bon lui semblait. Se mettant à tapoter des doigts sur le comptoir pendant que le secrétaire s'activait dans ses documents, Hermione laissa son regard se perdre dans le couloir pour voir qui y passait, décrochant parfois de petits salues ou un simple sourire. Le manège ne dura cependant pas bien longtemps, car elle se tourna à nouveau vers le dénommé Paul avec une impatience visible sur les traits. Elle allait lui faire une remarque, peu désireuse de tomber sur les mauvaises personnes avant même d'avoir pu mettre son plan à exécution, mais il lui donnait déjà sa réponse : Oui, Harry était libre. Enfin, quand on disait libre, c'était tout relatif. Cela voulait simplement dire qu'il n'était pas en réunion pour X raison, pas qu'il se tournait les pouces. Remerciant son informateur, Hermione prit donc le chemin du bureau de son ami et après avoir frappé deux petits coups, entra sans attendre de réponse.

Comme elle s'y attendait, le survivant était affalé devant une pile de dossiers qui reposait sur son bureau en un désordre assez impressionnant. Il avait beau avoir mûri après la guerre, avoir fait l'école d'auror avec brio et être devenu le chef de ceux-ci, certaines mauvaises habitudes avaient la dent dure et étaient malgré tout restées. Son art du bordel, principalement, et on pouvait vraiment dire que c'était un art parce que sinon, ce serait impossible qu'il s'en sorte. Bref, elle connaissait son fonctionnement et prit ses aises dans la pièce sans qu'il ne lève la tête. Toutefois, au lieu de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près de la porte, elle installa un bout de fesse à même le bureau de son ami. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'il lui accorde de suite son attention, délaissant la phrase qu'il était en train d'écrire. Et d'après ses sourcils haussés, elle avait piqué sa curiosité. Parfait.

« Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Pas la cuisine, visiblement. J'en ai fait ce matin, des sablés, et je les ai portés à Ron avant de venir. Il était content, j'étais contente. Je ne me promène pas non plus, je l'ai fait en chemin. J'ai hésité à aller au cinéma, mais je me suis souvenue que j'avais déjà vu tous les films intéressants à l'affiche cette semaine. Tout le monde travaille, je m'ennuie. Et tu sais ce qui se passe quand je m'ennuie. »

Le problème à être légèrement surdoué, c'était que cela allait en principe de paire avec de l'hyperactivité. Hermione n'y échappait pas et la mettre en arrêt de travail, c'était comme enfermer un lion dans une cage il tourne en rond jusqu'à trouver un moyen de s'échapper.

« Désolé mais j'ai du boulot. On a coincé le type de l'affaire Marla hier, près de Manchester. Il est rapatrié aujourd'hui et il faut que je m'occupe de la paperasse avant l'interrogatoire. »

« Je peux le faire. Je veux le faire. »

A la tête de son ami, la jeune femme comprit qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait saisi le sens de ses paroles, ou mal, ou qu'il jouait à l'abruti. Dans tous les cas, Hermione roula des yeux avant de se pencher pour lui donner une petite tape sur l'épaule. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il lui en demanda la raison avec une fausse indignation qu'elle consentit à aller plus loin.

« L'interrogatoire. Je suis sûr que je le ferais craquer en un rien de temps. Je suis une femme, personne ne résiste aux femmes… »

Hermione laissa planer un silence, comme pour bien savourer l'expression étrange d'Harry. Il était un peu crédule, des fois, quand il s'agissait d'elle. Sans doute des réminiscences de Poudlard où elle avait bien souvent une longueur d'avance sur lui et donc raison.

« Mais non, remplir les dossiers. Même si le terrain me manque, je n'ai pas envie de prendre de risques. »

Sans préambule, elle tendit la main et attrapa une pile de dossiers pêle-mêle qui étaient encore à faire, et ça elle le savait parce que c'était écrit dessus. Louange aux étiquettes.

« Hermione… » soupira Harry. « Tu es en arrêt total. Ça veut dire rien qui se rapporte au travail. »

Il tenta de lui reprendre les papiers mais elle l'évita habillement en retournant les deux pieds au sol et en s'éloignant quelque peu.

« Harry Potter. Moi sans travail, c'est impossible. Donc je vais prendre ces dossiers et m'en occuper chez moi. Et quand je suis chez moi, bien au chaud dans mon lit avec Pattenrond et une tasse de thé, on ne peut pas dire que ce n'est pas bon pour ma santé. C'est comme si j'avais n'importe quel bouquin, mon cerveau n'en sera pas plus sollicité. Donc, ne m'empêche pas de m'amuser parce que oui, remplir ces dossiers, ça va m'amuser. Tu ne voudrais pas que je boude, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que si on en vient là, je ne te donnerais plus d'enveloppes avec mes échographies de St-Mangouste, et si je ne le fais pas, Ginny va t'en vouloir. Et si Ginny t'en veut, peut-être qu'elle ferra comme la dernière fois, c'est-à-dire te laisser te débrouiller avec James et Albus qui ne fait pas encore ses nuits, ce qui voudra dire que tu seras plus stressé et fatigué, ce qui impactera sur tous les aspects de ta vie… Vraiment, je ne dis pas ça en avertissement, je cherche juste à te protéger. Tu es mon meilleur ami Harry, je t'aime. »

Ou comment mettre le survivant au pied du mur en quelques répliques et surtout, pour bien l'achever, elle quitta le bureau sur sa tirade et bien évidement, avec les précieux documents. Décidément, côtoyer des Serpentards et surtout Pansy lui donnait des ailes pour régler certaines situations avec un zeste de…

/\/\/\

« GRANGER ! »

Plongée dans ses souvenirs, la jeune femme en question sursauta brusquement, le livret et le crayon volant à travers la pièce pour retomber misérablement sur la moquette. Elle releva la tête d'un coup, alerte, mais quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la source de sa frayeur, son regard devint noir. Plus que ça, d'après celui qui se tenait devant elle. Il avait l'impression qu'elle allait l'avadakedavriser sur place, et si en d'autres circonstances il se serait excusé, il avait cette fois une volonté à résister à son courroux et surtout à s'imposer. Sans attendre, il lui déposa un plateau-repas devant elle.

« De rien Granger. Il faut que tu manges. »

L'espace d'un instant, Drago eut l'impression qu'elle allait le lui retourner à la tête, qu'importe de le tacher ou de tacher le lit, et lui dire de dégager fissa. Elle le pensa aussi, mais finalement, elle passa une main sur son ventre rond. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent alors en un mince sourire, et elle se saisit d'un toast au beurre salé pour le mordre avec avidité.

« Merci. » le remercia-t-elle alors, la bouche pleine.

Ce n'était ni sexy, ni très convenant, mais l'un comme l'autre s'en fichait complètement à ce moment-là. Drago avait gagné une petite victoire, car après l'avoir appelé pas moins de cinq fois avant qu'elle ne remarque sa présence, il avait pensé que la partie serait bien plus difficile. Les trois derniers jours avaient été plus durs. Il resta un moment devant elle puis, décidant de profiter de la chance du moment, il aborda un autre sujet.

« Hermione, on doit déménager. »

« Je ne vais pas dans ton manoir de Malfoy, il pue. Ni dans n'importe quel autre manoir ou château paumé dans la cambrousse. Je veux une maison. »

« Un manoir, c'est une maison, et ça a l'avantage d'être... »

« Non. Tu sais très bien pourquoi. »

Oh oui qu'il le savait. Quand il avait émis l'idée de reprendre le manoir Malefoy, elle avait été catégorique et il avait capitulé, sachant bien qu'il ne pouvait rien contre le traumatisme qu'elle avait subi entre ces murs. Alors ils avaient cherché, d'abord les biens alentours, mais Drago, refusant tout parce que c'était trop petit selon ses goûts, s'était de son côté tourné vers l'immobilier de luxe. Et il avait trouvé un manoir. 30 pièces. Pour lui aussi ça avait été beaucoup aux premiers abords, mais quand il avait lu la suite de l'annonce et découvert le terrain avec, ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller. Une écurie, un bout de forêt, un énorme jardin avec une rivière, une piscine et une terrasse... c'était le rêve. Il l'avait montré à Hermione et l'espace d'un instant, il avait cru qu'elle serait d'accord. Mais très vite, elle avait tout brisé en déclarant qu'il était hors de question qu'elle se transforme en boniche, parce que pour s'occuper de quelque chose d'aussi grand, il fallait le faire à temps plein. Et elle n'était pas une femme qui se laissait entretenir mais bien une personne d'action. Pour surmonter cela, la solution aurait été de prendre du personnel et les elfes de maisons étaient tout indiqués.

Hermione ne serait pas Hermione si elle avait dit oui, et quand il avait dit ça, c'était en oubliant qu'à Poudlard, elle avait tenu la S.A.L.E. et que bornée comme elle l'était, sa conviction avait continué bien après l'école. Oh joie. La conversation avait alors viré en dispute et avait pris fin au lit. Sans que rien ne soit réglé, cependant, et depuis, Drago avait redoublé d'efforts et d'imagination pour essayer de la faire craquer. Il n'était pas serpentard pour rien, après tout. Alors il avait commencé à afficher des images du manoir sur la porte de la salle de bain ; Hermione lui avait répliqué que ça l'empêchait de se préparer sereinement ou de faire ses besoins. À l'aide de la magie, il avait fait des biscuits en forme du bien ; elle lui avait rétorqué qu'ils étaient tellement secs que c'était un mauvais pressentiment. Il était allé jusqu'à lui écrire une chanson ; elle en ricanait encore. En désespoir de cause, Pansy avait essayé de l'aider ; Hermione l'avait rallié à sa cause. Après avoir mis de côté sa fierté de Malefoy, il ne savait plus vraiment comment s'y prendre. Procéder plus simplement, vous dites ? Bande de naïfs, il avait également tenté de lui en parler en l'invitant dans le restaurant moldu dont elle raffolait, mais cela n'avait pas empêcher à Hermione de refuser de pied ferme tout en faisant exprès de commander les choses les plus chers de la carte. C'est ainsi que Drago soupira et préféra s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de la brunette. Celle-ci ne semblait pas particulièrement touchée par l'évocation précédente, elle mangeait toujours calmement ses œufs et son bacon.

« Ma mère vient boire le thé en fin d'après-midi. »

« Ici ? » s'étonna Hermione.

« Ça m'a aussi étonné, mais avec ton état, elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'aller dehors avec toi. »

La jeune femme hocha mollement la tête. Depuis le début du mois, elle ne sortait que très rarement de l'appartement qu'ils occupaient. Et ça se voyait, à dire vrai, car si elle acceptait sa condition, elle ne restait pas inactive et ainsi, leur habitat était décoré pour Noël comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Elle avait même fait un coin iceberg avec des ours dessus. Même s'il trouvait cela affreusement kitch, Drago continuait de lui fournir toute sorte de matériel, bien trop content et surtout rassuré qu'elle ne se mette pas en danger. Prit d'un élan d'affection comme souvent en ce moment, le jeune homme se pencha vers Hermione et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Je me disais que je pourrai rentrer plus tôt et qu'on pourrait lui faire l'annonce. »

« Hm, c'est une bonne idée. Elle s'en doutera moins que si on l'invite spécialement pour. »

L'affaire était conclue, donc, et Drago se leva.

« J'y vais. J'ai promis à Pansy de passer la voir avant le boulot. »

Il n'avait pas franchi le seuil de la porte de la chambre qu'elle lui demandait déjà de lui ramener des bananes. Haussant un sourcil, il se tourna légèrement pour l'avoir dans son champ de vision. Mais non, il allait retenir son commentaire, ses envies bizarres ne dataient de toute façon pas d'hier. Avec un petit "oui", il quitta la pièce, puis plus généralement l'appartement, laissant Hermione seule.

Cette dernière ne perdit pas de temps pour saisir sa baguette, qui trainait quelque part sous la pile de dossiers, et lança un accio pour récupérer crayon et livret. Il fallait qu'elle finisse ça avant que Drago ne rentre ou que Narcissa n'arrive.

/\/\/\

En sortant de l'appartement après avoir enfilé un manteau, Drago s'était rendu dans la boulangerie du coin et croquait maintenant dans un scone à la confiture. Il n'avait pas résisté, mais c'était pour cette raison qu'il en avait pris une quantité importante qui tenait tous dans le sac qu'il tenait. Il longea une première rue, quittant le Londres moldu pour entrer dans la partie sorcière, et après une marche de quinze minutes, il tapa contre la porte vitrée d'un salon de beauté. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Pansy n'apparaisse de l'arrière-boutique, sourire aux lèvres, et vienne lui ouvrir. Il lui claqua la bise et lui donna le sac, la suivant à l'intérieur avec plaisir. Ce mois de décembre était particulièrement froid.

« Comment va Hermione ? » demanda Pansy.

« Plutôt bien. » répondit Drago. « Mais tu sais comment elle est. Je n'en reviens toujours pas que Potter lui ait cédé si facilement. »

« Si elle n'avait pas ça, ce serait pire. »

Il le savait bien, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas approuver. Elle avait besoin de repos et en travaillant, même depuis son lit, il ne considérait pas qu'elle le faisait totalement. Cependant, il n'avait pas envie de parler uniquement de ça mais également de profiter de sa meilleure amie, alors il lui demanda plutôt comment se passait les affaires, sa vie en général. Ils bavardèrent ainsi une bonne vingtaine de minutes et une autre dizaine sur tout et rien.

« Et pour la maison ? »

« Calme plat. »

« Drago ! Arrête de rester figé sur ton manoir, là, il y a... »

« Lalala ! Je dois y aller. » déclara-t-il en attrapant son manteau et en l'enfilant.

Pansy voulut lui jeter un pinceau, mais il l'évita en se baissant tout en rigolant.

« On fait l'annonce à ma mère cet après-midi, je te raconterai. Ah et au fait, ce serait cool que Blaise et toi vous vous chargiez de l'apéro, samedi. Les Potter ont déjà dit qu'ils faisaient la dinde et Loufoca le dessert. »

« Ok, je fais aussi un dessert. » décréta Pansy.

Ce n'est pas que la cuisine de Luna n'était pas bonne, on ne pouvait pas dire ça, mais elle était... spéciale. Drago haussa les épaules d'un air amusé.

« Ah et, comme ma mère vient, tu peux t'occuper de Scorpius après l'école ?

La saluant en vitesse, il décampa en la laissant devant la question rhétorique. Il savait qu'elle aimait bien trop son filleul pour le laisser abandonné devant l'établissement primaire moldue du coin. Il était de toute façon temps pour lui de gagner le Ministère, là où il travaillait.

À la fin de la guerre, une fois les procès des mangemorts passés et son père envoyé à Azkaban pour les trente prochaines années, Drago s'était retrouvé libre, en un certain sens. Plus de joug familial, sa mère étant bien plus douce que ne l'avait jamais été son paternel, plus de codes sociaux à appliquer à la lettre sous peine de mourir... tout était plus simple, mais tout était aussi plus ennuyeux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne savait pas quoi faire du reste de ses jours, alors il avait bien fallu qu'il se réinvente. C'est ainsi qu'il avait cherché à intégrer le Ministère et avait réussi à prendre place au département de la justice magique. Ce n'était certainement pas le domaine qui l'intéressait le plus, de prime abord, mais à force il avait fini par aimer cela.

Il lui avait fallu plusieurs années pour se débarrasser de la mauvaise réputation de son nom, encore plus pour dépasser les anciennes rancœurs de Poudlard et arriver à devenir ami avec Weasley, Potter et Granger, tout trois travaillant comme aurors et fatalement dans le même département que lui. Douze ans plus tard, il était en couple avec Hermione depuis cinq ans et le comble, c'est qu'il était devenu la personne mature de leur duo tandis que la jeune femme semblait rattraper son adolescence. Sans doute à cause des hormones. Côté professionnel, il était actuellement vice-ministre et était pressenti comme candidat légitime à la prochaine élection.

C'est ainsi qu'il gagna son bureau, celui dans le couloir des plus hauts gradés du Ministère et ceux de leurs assistants. Une fourmilière à cette période, puisqu'il s'agissait de clôturer l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Alors sa proposition à Hermione de rentrer plus tôt, c'était légèrement prétentieux. Il allait sauter la pause de midi...

/\/\/\

« Non, non. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas mettre tes pattes sur la table quand tu reviens du dehors. »

L'un des gros avantages à être toute seule chez elle, c'était qu'Hermione pouvait parler à Pattenrond sans personne derrière elle pour se moquer ou faire des remarques sarcastiques. Drago pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, de toute façon, elle restait persuadée que son chat pouvait entendre et comprendre au moins le strict minimum. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, c'était toujours plus intéressant que de parler toute seule. En tout cas, le félin finit par quitter la table à manger et Hermione prit sa place avec le repas qu'elle s'était concocté. Rien de bien complexe, une salade à base d'avocats et autres légumes verts ou rouges. La télécommande trop loin, elle attrapa sa baguette qu'elle coinçait toujours à l'arrière de son pantalon ces derniers temps, au cas où, et fit venir l'objet de ses désirs d'un accio rapide. A elle les programmes télévisuels parce que oui, il y avait de tels « molduerie » chez elle. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la cuisine, emplit d'appareils ménagers comme une machine à café ou à thé et même l'électricité présente en un clic d'interrupteur, pour s'en rendre compte.

Il n'en n'avait pas toujours été ainsi, car lorsqu'elle s'était installée avec Ron du temps de leur relation, ils avaient vécu dans le Londres sorcier et il n'en n'avait pas été question. Trop occupés à l'académie d'aurors, trop occupés à se reconstruire après la guerre. Pendant un temps, ils avaient été le centre de gravité de l'autre, formant un duo inséparable, mais quand les deuils de ceux qu'ils avaient perdus avaient finalement pris fin quatre ans plus tard, ils s'étaient rendu compte que le temps avait continué et avaient pris conscience qu'ils n'avaient pas tellement profité de leurs premières années hors des murs de Poudlard. Pas de fêtes jusqu'au bout de la nuit, pas de conneries comme voler des panneaux d'indications dans les rues… Ils ressemblaient à un vieux couple et surtout, à des vieux qui préfèrent faire des sudokus ou tricoter devant la cheminée. Et ça ne leur plaisait plus. Bien sûr, ils avaient essayé de pimenter leur quotidien, mais il s'était avéré que lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire autre chose que du canapé ou squatter dans leur cercle d'amis qui se résumait aux collègues en commun, Harry et la famille Weasley, ils n'aimaient pas spécialement les mêmes choses. Il était donc naturel qu'ils en viennent à mettre un terme à leur relation d'un commun accord sans que cela n'impacte sur le fait qu'ils restaient de bons amis. Ce n'est qu'après cette période qu'elle avait renoué avec la vie moldu à sa manière et quand Drago était entré dans sa vie, il avait bien été obligé de composer avec.

Finalement, il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant à la télévision, pas même un feuilleton à l'eau de rose qui à défaut d'être bien, lui donnerait l'occasion de critiquer les caricatures que représenteraient à coup sûr les personnages. Rien qu'à leur tête ou à la musique de départ, elle pouvait y prédire la fin. Du coup, elle préféra appuyer sur le bouton éteindre et attraper la Gazette du jour. Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, Hermione avait fini d'éplucher les articles parfois vraiment inintéressants et sa salade. Elle se laissa alors retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, penchant la tête en arrière en poussant un soupire. Arg, il n'était que quatorze heures, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait encore bien trois heures à attendre avant que Narcissa n'arrive. Trois heures à être toute seule et à s'ennuyer. Bon, puisque c'était ainsi, elle allait retourner travailler. Ça l'occuperait, même si elle n'allait pas y mettre beaucoup de conviction. Elle voulait accoucher. Elle avait envie de tenir la vie entre ses bras, de pouponner, de partager. Bref, toutes les joies et les sensations de plénitude que peuvent provoquer le fait d'être mère. Plus que deux mois.

C'est donc après des heures de travail que la sonnette résonna pour laisser passer l'instant d'après, une Narcissa toute pimpante. Comme à l'accoutumé.

« Bonjour Narcissa. »

« Hermione, ma chère, comment vous portez-vous ? J'espère que je ne tombe pas dans une période difficile. »

« Oh non, rassurez-vous. Drago m'avait prévenu. Et je vais bien, tout se passe sans accro. Et vous ? » demanda Hermione en la guidant jusqu'à la cuisine après qu'elle se soit débarrassée de son manteau.

Il était sûrement surprenant de guider une sang-pur telle que Lady Malefoy dans une telle pièce, mais depuis qu'elle avait été assignée à rester au calme par son médecin, cette dernière insistait pour faire le thé elle-même. Le fait d'avoir obtenu l'absolution pour avoir sauver Harry lors de la bataille finale, qu'elle se retrouve seul après l'incarcération de son mari, le détachement de Drago, l'avait changé en profondeur. Alors quand elle avait appris à connaitre Hermione -elle devait de temps en temps se fustiger de penser qu'elle était une sang-moldu-, leur relation était devenue cordiales et l'était toujours. Ainsi, l'image d'elle faisant du thé avec les machines non-magique de la jeune femme n'avait rien de bizarre.

« Très bien. J'ai eu la visite d'Andromeda et Ted ce midi. »

Si Drago n'était pas devenu ami avec Harry, si Harry n'avait pas été le parrain de l'orphelin de Nymphadora et Remus, Narcissa n'aurait probablement eu que très peu de chances de rencontrer son petit-neveu et de retisser des liens avec sa sœur reniée des Black il y a fort longtemps. La conversation s'orienta autour du fils Tonks, ce dernier ayant fait sa première rentrée ce 1er septembre 2009 et étant maintenant un élève de Poufsouffle. Apparemment, tout se passait bien pour lui, et il paraitrait qu'il s'amuse beaucoup de son don de métamorphomage.

A force de parler, Narcissa et Hermione avaient fini par prendre place sur les canapés du salon, un plateau de thé et une assiette de biscuits devant elles sur la table basse.

« En tout cas c'est gentil à vous d'être passé. » dit au bout d'un moment la future maman.

« C'est tout naturel. Je n'ai pas d'autres choix si je veux des nouvelles. Drago et vous ne m'écrivez jamais. »

Elle ne le disait pas vraiment sur un ton de reproche, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait compris et prit les choses en main en organisant souvent des repas, des séances thés et autres.

« Votre fils ne devrait plus tarder, d'ailleurs. Il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait plus tôt aujourd'hui afin de pouvoir vous voir. »

« Ça ne lui ressemble pas. » se méfia la blonde. « Est-il malade ? »

« Non, il a seulement envie de vous voir et de me surveiller. Il n'a pas besoin de parler pour que je sache qu'il est tout anxieux à l'idée qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. »

« Vous avez failli perdre Scorpius. » rappela avec émotion la grand-mère.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'Hermione place une main sur son ventre rond. Lors de sa première grossesse, elle n'avait pas été assez prudente ou trop orgueilleuse, si bien qu'elle continuait d'aller sur le terrain pour son travail. Mais un beau jour, alors qu'elle était au restaurant avec son petit-ami, elle avait commencé à ressentir des contractions. Etrange quand on sait qu'elle était encore à trois mois du terme, et s'ils étaient rentrés rapidement pour qu'elle puisse se détendre, pendant la nuit, alors qu'il dormait, Hermione avait été réveillée par une douleur fulgurante. Ses cris avaient alerté Drago qui tiré du sommeil, avait paniqué en voyant du sang sur les draps. Oubliant toute précaution, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et transplané directement à St-Mangouste. Heureusement, car les médicomages avaient pu la prendre en charge assez vite pour éviter la fausse couche. Il avait alors fait des testes et découvert qu'Hermione était du groupe sanguin rhésus négatif tandis que celui de son enfant était positif. Lorsque les deux sangs entrent en contact, le corps d'Hermione déclenche une fausse couche, et à force de bouger comme elle le faisait en tant qu'auror, le fœtus avait à un moment donné lâché un peu de flux. Rien de bien méchant, c'était courant, seulement il y avait ce hic. Elle avait passé les trois derniers mois de sa grossesse à l'hôpital, et comme il s'avérait que sa deuxième grossesse présentait cette même particularité, elle devait être très prudente et se faire contrôler toutes les deux semaines. Alors que Drago s'inquiète, c'était tout naturel, et elle-même portait une attention particulière à ce qui grandissait dans son utérus.

« Oh d'ailleurs ! » s'exclama soudain Hermione. « J'ai les images de la dernière écho. »

Elle semblait tellement excitée qu'il était miraculeux qu'elle se contente de prendre sa baguette pour lancer un nouveau accio. Mais comme on disait, sa précédente mésaventure l'avait rendu très prudente. Quelques instants plus tard, une enveloppe arriva dans sa main. Cependant, avant qu'elle ne puisse l'ouvrir, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Drago. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale indiqua à Hermione qu'il était presque dix-huit heures et donc, que Narcissa était là depuis maintenant une heure. Comme quoi…

« Bonjour Mère. » vint la saluer son fils une fois qu'il se fut débarrassé.

Il embrassa ensuite Hermione sur les lèvres, prenant l'enveloppe de l'écho qu'elle avait sur les genoux tout en lui chuchotant quelque chose qui la fit rire.

« J'arrive au bon moment, apparemment. » fit-il en prenant place à côté de sa compagne. « Je voulais être là quand tu l'ouvrirais. »

Et sans laisser place pour de grands discours, Drago tendit l'enveloppe à une Narcissa rendue curieuse qui la réceptionna. Mais il allait falloir attendre encore un peu avant d'enfin pouvoir l'ouvrir, car un transplanage vint tout chambouler.

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

C'est la première fois que j'écris une fiction sur HP, j'espère avoir respecté les personnages et l'univers. A vous de me dire. Et puisque j'aime vraiment les reviews, je vous propose quelques questions pour pronostiquer la suite :

Qu'est-ce que Drago et Hermione veulent annoncer à Narcissa ? Qui transplane et interrompt l'ouverture de l'enveloppe ? Qu'y a-t-il dans l'enveloppe, justement ? Qu'en est-il du déménagement ? De noël qui se profile ?

Biz, à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour tout le monde !

Après un petit mois d'attente, je suis contente de pouvoir poster ce second chapitre. J'étais censée le mettre en ligne plus tôt, mais les aléas de la vie sont tels que parfois, on ne peut faire autrement que de repousser. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

.

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Fermentine :** Ma louloute ! Haha, on verra si tu me suivras si assidument que cela. Merci pour tes gentils mots, ça me fait plaisir. C'était « naturel » que je reprenne quelques points du style de Loufoca-Granger, puisqu'à la base j'ai décidé d'écrire cette fic pour elle. C'était une sorte d'hommage. A toi de me dire au fil des lectures si j'arrive à m'en éloigner ou pas.

Quant à ton idée de menace s'installant machiavéliquement sur le monde, à toi de voir. Je ne dis rien !

Bisous ma lune adorée !

 **Mimbelus Mimbletonia :** Merciiii ! Je pense effectivement que je peux vous surprendre, mais reste à savoir si ce sera en bien ou en mal…

Bisous bisous, et il faudra que tu m'explique cette histoire avec Krum xD

 **Swangranger :** Merci ^^ La voilà la suite.

 **Maxine3482 :** Coucou ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que ce qui s'y passe te plaira toujours.

 **ChefPopo :** Haha, trop de questions. Voici les réponses !

.

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule la présente intrigue est de moi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A peine le crac de transplanage retentissait dans le salon qu'une alarme s'enclenchait dans tout l'appartement. Drago sauta sur ses pieds, prêt à en découdre, tandis que Narcissa bondissait pour se mettre devant sa belle-fille. S'il devait y avoir de la castagne, elle préférait mille fois mourir plutôt que de voir Hermione dans un cercueil. Elle avait vécu avec des mangemorts une bonne partie de sa vie, elle avait acquis certains réflexes.

« Je ne comprends pas en quoi c'est un prob… » reprit directement une petite tête blonde.

Mais il s'arrêta avant la fin de sa phrase, aillant aperçu du coin de l'œil une drôle de scène et surtout parce que l'alarme lui vrillait les tympans.

« Ben, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Il semblait intrigué par ce qui ressemblait à un conseil de guerre chez lui, mais la sidération qui se lisait sur le visage des membres de la troupe était davantage marquée. Finalement, Hermione leva sa baguette et l'alarme s'éteignit, sans pour autant que quelqu'un bouge.

« Désolé de débarquer comme ça. » dit alors Pansy qui jusqu'à présent se tenait en retrait. « Mais je pense que vous voudrez savoir avant de recevoir le hibou du Ministère. La magie de Scorpius s'est révélée à la sortie de la classe. Ils sont en train d'oublietter enseignants et parents d'élèves qui étaient présents. »

De la sidération on passa à l'incrédulité. Drago et Hermione regagnèrent leur baguette, tandis que Narcissa afficha un sourire en allant prendre son petit-fils dans ses bras. Ce dernier se laissa faire, content de pouvoir demander une énième fois à sa grand-mère ce qu'il allait recevoir pour Noël. Il y avait tout à parier que sa manifestation magique lui en rapporte plus, et c'était tout bénéfique pour son esprit d'enfant. Alors vraiment, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on en faisait tout un plat.

« Si ce n'est que ça… Tu veux un verre ? » demanda-t-il à sa meilleure amie.

Maintenant qu'il avait la raison, Drago était presque déçu que ce ne soit que ça. Pendant un instant, il avait imaginé qu'un attentat venait de se produire, qu'on comptait l'assassiner lui et sa famille, pour le capturer ou même pour lui annoncer qu'il avait gagné au dernier concours qu'il avait fait, celui au dos de la boîte de céréales.

Suivant des yeux le vice-ministre alors qu'il se rapprochait d'une armoire pour y prendre un verre à apéro, puis vers une autre pour trouver de quoi servir ledit apéro, Pansy tendit la main pour réceptionner sa boisson avec un remerciement et se mit à raconter les détails de ce qui s'était passé. Comme prévu, elle était allée le chercher après l'école -il était en maternelle-, mais quand tous les petits bouts de choux s'étaient précipités hors de la classe pour rejoindre leurs parents qui attendaient dans le couloir, Scorpius, en se préparant, s'était mis à faire léviter toutes les chaussures pas encore mises.

« Et tu es sûr que ce n'était pas volontaire ? » demanda lady Malfoy d'une voix amusée au garçonnet.

« Ah oui Narcissa, parce que je voulais juste montrer ma magie à Pansy en maintenant en l'air plus longtemps un crayon. Sauf que je l'ai lancé et il m'est retombé sur la tête. Forcément, j'ai été déconcentré. »

Sa marraine ricana légèrement, d'une part parce qu'elle se remémorait le vol plané du crayon, et d'autre part parce qu'elle trouvait particulièrement drôle les réflexions de Scorpius. Il n'était pas bête et comme sa mère, il voulait tout comprendre. Seulement, il mettait son savoir au service d'explications qu'il souhaitait tout à fait logique pour justifier ses bêtises alors que pas forcément. Et le bougre le faisait bien, il arrivait assez souvent qu'il se dédouane de la sorte. Un futur serpentard ? Il en va s'en dire que c'était ce que souhaitait Drago et ses amis de la première heure, contrairement à Hermione et les siens. L'éternelle rivalité des maisons, que voulez-vous, qui perdure bien après Poudlard.

« Moi ce qui m'intéresse, » commença Hermione. « C'est de savoir comment vous avez réussi à transplaner ici. »

En tant qu'auror, elle avait littéralement miné l'endroit contre toute intrusion, alors ce moyen de transport était bien évidement proscrit. Si Pansy avait réussi à passer outre, elle en serait vexée, la Parkison n'étant pas une sorcière particulièrement douée avec la magie, ou en tout cas pas comme elle. Cependant, pour sa plus grande surprise, c'est son fils qui prit un air d'ange cornu, tout penaud d'avoir été découvert.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute Hermione, la dernière fois que tu as renouvelés les sortilèges, j'étais en train de lire sous ma couette et je t'ai entendu. »

« Mais et… Eh attends ! Tu lis la nuit ?! Scorpius Malefoy, la nuit, on dort ! »

« Toi et Drago, vous ne dormez pas forcément non plus. »

A cette réflexion, les parents rougirent de gêne et Pansy rigola. Cela n'empêcha pas à la petite tête blonde de continuer.

« Par contre j'ai dû louper le moment où tu as changé la configuration de l'alarme, parce que le code que j'ai donné à Pansy n'a pas marché. C'est dommage, je ne voulais pas faire louper la surprise à Narcissa. »

Franchement, après tout ce qu'il venait de raconter, est-ce qu'on pouvait vraiment arriver à lui en vouloir ? Déjà, son niveau de réflexion et d'expression pour son jeune âge avait de quoi impressionner, et ensuite, même si tout le monde était habitué, le fait qu'il appelle chacun par son prénom surprenait toujours. Normalement, les petits garçons de presque 5 ans désignaient leurs parents et leurs proches par leur titre, c'est-à-dire papa, maman, mamie, papi, marraine, etc. Eh bien Scorpius non, et lorsqu'on lui avait demandé pourquoi, il avait répondu d'une voix légèrement condescendante que c'était parce que c'était comme ça que les gens se prénommaient, et que si on les avait baptisés ainsi, c'était bien pour s'en servir.

« Quelle surprise ? Où est l'enveloppe ? »

Jetant un coup d'œil alentours, soulevant un ou deux coussins qui trainaient sur l'un des fauteuils, Narcissa finit par retrouver ce qu'elle voulait sur le sol, à moitié dissimulé sous la table basse. Elle la ramassa, s'attirant les regards et les sourires de tout un chacun et lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, son visage s'illumina. Effectivement, il s'agissait de la dernière échographie d'Hermione, et pour avoir déjà vu ce genre de photos précédemment dans sa vie, elle savait reconnaitre ce qu'elle voyait. Prise d'émotion, elle plaqua une main contre sa bouche, ses yeux se remplissant de bonheur.

« Ils vont les appeler Lyra et Khara. » annonça Scorpius, incapable de se retenir.

Bien sûr, cela lui valu un autre regard exaspéré de la part d'Hermione, tandis que Narcissa, après avoir enregistré l'information, ne put retenir à une larme de venir perler au coin de son œil. En plus de lui offrir deux magnifiques petites-filles -il ne pouvait en être autrement-, ils perpétuaient la tradition de la famille Malfoy en ayant choisi un nom de constellation et un d'étoile. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle adorait Hermione. Quand elle avait commencé à fréquenter Drago, elle avait vraiment écouté les récits sur tout ce côté sang-pur de la société, et bien qu'elle ne soit pas toujours d'accord avec les manières, elle avait fait l'effort de chercher à comprendre et respectait. Une flexibilité de caractère qui était tout à son honneur, et qui était la raison quant aux prénoms de ses enfants.

« Mère ? Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? Vous êtes toute pâle. »

« Oui, oui Drago, je vais m'asseoir un instant, c'est l'émotion. Quand je vais écrire ça à ton père… »

« Il va faire une syncope. » compléta Pansy.

Narcissa regarda la jeune femme les sourcils légèrement froncés, l'air songeur.

« Peut-être pas une lettre, alors. »

Et elle n'avait nullement envie d'aller le lui annoncer non plus. Quand elle lui avait appris que Drago, son fils unique, avait trouvé l'amour dans les bras d'une née-moldu, il s'est cassé quelques phalanges d'un pied en donnant un coup dans le mur de la salle des visites. Résultat maintenant ils l'attachaient à sa chaise à chaque fois qu'on venait le voir à Azkaban. Il était toujours amer de cet évènement.

Pendant qu'elle y pensait, les conversations avaient pris une tournure plus détendue dans le salon, les trois adultes bavardant autour de Scorpius, ravi d'être au centre de leur attention. Narcissa s'y mêla avec plaisir, revenant assez souvent sur le fait qu'il allait être un grand frère pour deux sœurs. Pas sûr que ça lui plaise vraiment, cependant. Et c'est ainsi que comme annoncée, la lettre du ministère arriva pour relater de la mésaventure à l'école.

/\/\/\

« Hermione ? » demanda la voix de Scorpius.

Assise sur son lit comme d'habitude depuis qu'elle était en arrêt total, Hermione releva la tête pour croiser le regard de son fils et l'inciter à parler.

« Est-ce que toi et Drago vous allez moins m'aimer ? »

Elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise de sa question, car si en public le petit garçon faisait preuve de façade, en privé, les parents avaient déjà pu remarquer un léger changement de comportement. Il faisait les choses plus lentement quand il était avec eux, essayant de gagner du temps, et multipliait les marques d'affections comme des câlins, mais également des colères. C'était surtout ce dernier point qui les avait mis sur la piste de sa grossesse, mais Scorpius n'avait pas été tout de suite en mesure d'en parler. Le fait qu'il arrive à formuler ce qu'il ressentait à ce propos était assez récent, en fait, et si la première fois l'un comme l'autre avait fondu devant ses angoisses, maintenant ce n'était plus autant le cas.

« Bien sûr que non, enfin. Tu seras toujours notre fils, tu resteras toujours notre aîné. »

« Mais vous allez avoir moins de temps. »

« Peut-être au début, le temps qu'on s'organise, mais je te promets qu'on trouvera des solutions pour que tout le monde y trouve son compte. Sois sans crainte, et n'ais pas peur de nous dire ce que tu ressens et ce que tu veux, à l'avenir, parce qu'on ne peut pas deviner. »

D'un commun accord, Drago et elle avait décidé de ne pas lui mentir, et si au début il avait été davantage effrayé en comprenant qu'effectivement, une partie du temps libre de ses parents serait accaparé par les jumelles, il en était venu à conclure qu'il pourrait les aider pour que les choses aillent plus vite et donc, pour qu'il les ait plus pour lui. Certes, il demeurait un enfant avec ses doutes et son apprentissage du monde encore à développer avant de pouvoir prétendre tout comprendre, mais il finissait en général par penser et repenser les situations jusqu'à trouver une solution qui lui convienne, même si cela n'était pas toujours correct. C'était aussi ça, être un enfant, avoir la possibilité de cultiver son imagination.

« Albus sera là samedi ? »

« Vouip. » répondit Hermione d'un ton enjoué. « D'ailleurs, à lui, on n'a pas encore trouvé de cadeau. »

D'un geste, la jeune femme se déplaça légèrement, une main sur son ventre comme pour le préserver des moindres secousses bien que cela soit inutile, et dégota un catalogue de jeux qu'elle ouvrit devant elle et Scorpius. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas des documents de travail qui envahissaient la surface du lit, mais de quoi faire ses emplettes de Noël « en ligne ». Une bonne chose quand on était bientôt enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et qu'on ne pouvait pas aller se perdre sur des marchés pour faire ses achats. C'était le petit côté chiant du truc, d'être dans son état à cette période de l'année. Cependant, elle ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. Ainsi, en ce jeudi après-midi où le Malfoy junior avait les vacances, deux jours avant qu'ils ne fassent un Noël des amis, elle allait commander ce qu'il lui fallait.

Ils y étaient depuis le matin et avait déjà pu tracer une dizaine de personnes de la liste, une onzième avec Albus pour qui ils venaient de se décider pour une paire de patins à roulettes et dans la foulée, d'un skate pour James. Leur restait encore Blaise, Ginny et Théo. En pratique, parce qu'en théorie Narcissa et Astoria n'avaient pas encore de cadeaux, mais Drago avait dit qu'il s'en chargerait. Pour la première, Hermione n'avait tout simplement pas d'idées, mais pour la seconde, c'est parce qu'elle était toujours un peu mal à l'aise en sa présence. Après tout, cette fille et Drago avaient été très proche un temps, au point de se fiancer et de le rester bien six mois. C'était les circonstances qui avait fait que ça n'avait pas marché entre eux, un évènement particulièrement éprouvant pour Astoria qui avait tout remis en cause dans sa vie : sa sœur, Daphnée, était tombée gravement malade de la dragoncelle, contracté dans un autre pays sans avoir de traitements à portée de main. Elle aurait pu y passer. Quoi qu'il en soit, Astoria avait tout plaqué fiancé, carrière, maison… tout, et n'avait plus donné signe de vie jusqu'à il y a trois ans, environ. Donc certes, l'histoire avec Drago était finie depuis des années, mais Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ses deux-là avaient un jour été amoureux et intimes. Elle se souvenait d'ailleurs encore de l'humeur de Drago quand il s'était retrouvé tout seul. Ça avait contribué à les rapprocher un peu plus.

« Hermione ! Il y a une tête dans la cheminée ! » s'égosilla alors Scorpius du salon où il avait finalement battu en retraite pour suivre son dessin-animé préféré.

Pestant contre l'imposteur qui n'envoyait pas de hibou ni ne venait en chair et en os, elle répondit qu'elle arrivait et entreprit de se rendre jusqu'à la cheminée. En prenant son temps, et si elle faisait attention à cause de sa grossesse, elle en faisait également pleinement exprès. Espérons que ce n'était pas une communication urgente, mais franchement, rien que d'imaginer la douleur dans les lombaires qui devait s'installer à force d'avoir la gueule dans l'âtre, ça l'amusait. Eeeeet… La victime était George Weasley ! A sa grimace, il devait vraiment être inconfortable, et alors qu'il la voyait et la saluait, Hermione prit encore quelques secondes -minutes- à prendre une chaise et à l'installer devant la cheminée, s'excusant ensuite de toute cette attente en mettant tout sur le dos de ses bébés. Dur pour elles, alors qu'elles n'étaient encore même pas nées.

« Tu sais que la cheminée est l'un des moyens les plus lents pour communiquer ? » commença Hermione. « Pourquoi tu te donnes cette peine ? Avec toi, je me méfie. »

George parut alors sourire, ce qui ressembla plus à une sorte de grimace, dans les cendres. Et quand il répondit, sa voix était obstruée, comme s'il avait un gros chat dans la bouche ou comme s'il allait clamser parce qu'il manquait d'air. C'était un peu bizarre, parfois, d'être un sorcier.

« Tu te souviens de Eddy, qui bosse à la boutique avec moi depuis cet été ? »

Hermione acquiesça, lui donnant le feu vert pour continuer.

« Ben il vient pour Noël, samedi. »

« Oh non George, on vient de faire tous les cadeaux ! » s'écria la voix plaintive de Scorpius, depuis le canapé.

Mais sa réclamation ne faisait pas foi, et Hermione balaya le commentaire en répliquant qu'une babiole ne prenait que deux minutes à être trouvé.

« Merci. Et maintenant… la raison de pourquoi je me tue à être dans la cheminée. »

On y était, et à dire vrai, si Hermione releva un sourcil d'interrogation, elle se méfiait comme de la peste de ce qui allait se produire dans les secondes qui suivent. Et elle avait raison, car le jumeau Weasley disparut en rigolant, mais au lieu de produire une gentille gerbe d'étincelle en laissant l'âtre tranquille, des bonbons qui furent projetés un peu partout, pour le plus grand bonheur de Scorpius qui allait pouvoir se goinfrer, et pour le plus grand malheur d'Hermione parce qu'elle en reçut un en pleine tête. Mais franchement, elle s'attendait à mieux, c'était presque trop banal pour être vraiment intéressant. Sans doute parce que George avait habitué à des farces bien plus… complexe. Comme le kit Poudlard, par exemple, qu'il avait sorti récemment et qui était un pack surprise destiné à tout élève ou professeur de l'école, pourvu qu'ils aient envie de pimenter un peu la scolarité et la vie de Rusard et Peeves. Ainsi, on comptait des bonbons classiques comme les nougats néensang, mais avec un peu de chance, on pouvait tomber sur un marécage portatif, une patinoire dépliable, une potion d'invisibilité, des croquettes animales qui donnent au compagnon à plume ou à poil la capacité de parler -Drago avait testé ça sur Pattenrond, un jour…- et une catapulte à Peeves. Oui parce que ce salaud de Weasley avait trouvé le moyen de produire un article pour effrayer cet esprit frappeur, et à en croire les échos, cela fonctionnait vraiment. Hermione oubliait encore certainement des choses possibles dans ce pack, mais à vrai dire c'était peut-être mieux pour sa santé mentale. Pour les plus grands élèves, il y avait un kit option défi, et l'un d'eux avaient un rapport avec des culottes… Non vraiment, elle ne voulait pas savoir.

/\/\/\

Le samedi arriva à grand pas, et le soir du 24, l'appartement fut envahi par les familles de leurs amis. James, Scorpius et Albus étaient déjà à courir partout ou à essayer de subtiliser le plus possible de petits fours apportés par Blaise et Pansy. Il fallait juste faire attention à ce qu'ils ne prennent pas les prunes marinées à l'alcool, parce que s'ils finissaient malade, ça n'allait pas être cool.

« Drago est encore au boulot ? » demanda Harry en s'approchant d'Hermione.

« Oui, une affaire de dernière minute. Je n'ai pas tout compris à ce qu'il m'a dit en partant, mais puisqu'il y est allé, ça devait vraiment être important. »

« Il fera un bon ministre. » intervint la voix rêveuse de Luna. « Papa et moi on le soutiendra avec le chicaneur. »

« Pauvre de moi s'il devient effectivement ministre, il aurait encore moins de temps. Mais je suis sûr que ça ne sera pas avant quelques années. Kingsley n'est pas encore prêt d'arrêter. »

« Et c'est tant mieux parce qu'il a accepté de faire financer mes recherches et je suis sur le point de trouver quelque chose. » s'immisça Théo en glissant un bras autour de la taille de Luna.

Ce dernier était potionniste dans un laboratoire pharmaceutique, et il cherchait sans relâche à faire une découverte comme un vaccin, un nouveau médicament… On ne savait pas trop, en fait, il donnait parfois l'impression de poursuivre une chimère, un trait qu'il partageait sans nul doute avec Luna et qui les avait rapprochés.

« Trouve un remède contre les saloperies que George fait. » bougonna Neville. « Non mais sérieux mec, dans ton kit, il y a une fiole qui permet d'immobiliser les plantes ! »

« C'est pour les mandragores et les filets du diable. » rigola le concerné. « Les premières on sait tous qu'il y a un cours à propos, et pour les seconds, on m'a rapporté que tu en élevais dans ta serre et que les élèves ne pouvaient du coup pas venir remplir leur défi. »

En tant que professeur de botanique à Poudlard, il était aux premières loges pour subir les inventions du rouquin. Et il détestait ça, parfois, bien qu'il dût avouer qu'il avait réussi à se procurer une catapulte à Peeves et que c'était bien mieux ainsi.

« C'est n'importe quoi, tu es inconscient de ce que ça provoque aux plantes. Ça risque de les rendre plus agressives. »

« Ah, note Eddy, il faut qu'on prenne ça en compte, alors. »

« En tout cas, je trouve que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, ces packs, George. Ça anime. »

« Et c'est Astoria Greegrass qui dit ça, une sainte du temps de Poudlard. » ricana Pansy.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'animosité entre les deux femmes, elles avaient été amies sur les bancs de l'école, mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que c'était très chaleureux non plus. Pansy, en tant que meilleure amie de Drago, ne se souvenait que trop bien des états d'âme du blond après le départ d'Astoria. Qu'elle ait eu des raisons ou pas, ses mesures avaient été extrêmes aux yeux de la Parkinson.

« Oh, je peux vous assurer qu'elle n'est plus si sainte que ça. » intervint Ron, un croissant au jambon s'apprêtant à être englouti dans sa main.

« Ça, tu vois, c'est le commentaire de trop. » dit Ginny en lui donnant une petite tape derrière le crâne.

Certes, Ginny n'était pas femme à avoir des sujets tabous dans une conversation, mais quand il s'agissait de ses frères, elle ne voulait rien savoir de leur intimité.

« Bon, et si on passait à la dinde ? » coupa Blaise.

« Morval. » piqua Pansy.

« Du tout ma fleur, c'est juste qu'il est 21 heures. »

Et effectivement, quand les têtes se tournèrent pour regarder l'horloge murale, ils purent constater de l'emplacement des aiguilles.

« Ok, je fais chauffer ! Poussez-vous les minus. » rigola Ginny en faisant exprès de bousculer sur son passage jusqu'à la cuisine.

Et alors qu'ils se mettaient finalement tous à table dans la bonne humeur, Hermione poussa un petit soupir de lassitude. Drago n'était toujours pas revenu.

/\/\/\

A l'étage 6, suite présidentielle, une bien étrange scène était en train de se produire. Vraiment ?

Le blond n'avait aucunement dans l'idée de venir ici un 24 décembre alors qu'il recevait le soir-même, mais alors qu'il était dans les préparatifs avec sa famille, un hibou était arrivé. Il avait été intrigué en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une enveloppe cachetée en provenance du ministère, légèrement contrarié par son contenu. Il était presque 18 heures quand il s'était excusé et avait filé pour le cœur de la sorcellerie anglaise en promettant de ne pas être trop long. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps pour gagner le bureau de Kingsley et y entra sans même frapper.

« C'est sérieux, cette histoire ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais sérieusement ? Pourquoi on n'a pas été prévenu plus tôt ? »

« Parce qu'apparemment, il y a eu une erreur au tri du courrier et qu'on n'a jamais reçu la communication. »

« On passe pour des pingouins. »

« Alors tâchons de rendre cette rencontre inoubliable. Ils seront là dans moins de deux heures. »

« Ah, et rappelez-moi pourquoi aujourd'hui, maintenant ? »

« Pour nous emmerder. » rigola Kingsley. « Oykü ne nous aime pas, elle ne va pas en rater une. Si ça se trouve ils n'ont même jamais envoyé de communiqué. »

Et c'est sur cette réflexion que commença la course à l'organisation. Puisqu'on était à la veille de Noël, Kingsley avait préféré déranger le moins de monde possible et ainsi, seul une infime partie du département de la coopération magique, lui, les assistants du ministre et quelques journalistes étaient présent. C'était suffisant, surtout que tout le monde tirait la tronche d'avoir dû se déplacer à la dernière minute.

A 19h56 cependant, tout était prêt, ou du moins quelques assistants finissaient de mettre en place les brocards dans la salle de signature alors que le ministre de la magie turc et sa suite arrivaient au rez-de-chaussée. Shacklebolt était paré à les accueillir et se tenait déjà en place, entouré de la coopération magique. Les salutations avaient commencé quand Drago, encore en train d'ajuster correctement sa robe de sorcier, se mêla à son groupe. Pouf, ni vu ni connu !

« Kingsley ! ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir. Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger à cette période de l'année, je sais que c'est jour de fête, par chez vous, mais c'était le seul moment avant la fin de l'année qui était encore libre sur mon programme. »

Drago se retint de rouler des yeux, ennuyé de cette hypocrisie dont personne n'était dupe mais dont on tairait absolument tout dans les journaux de demain. En tout cas, tout le monde tint son rôle, et la première demi-heure de politesse et de convenance se passa sans anicroche. Et la demi-heure devint une heure et demi sous l'impulsion d'Oykü, l'impitoyable Turque qui testait une fois de plus leur patience mais qui surtout, voulait s'assurer de ses avantages à signer cette nouvelle voie commerciale entre leurs deux nations.

Mais l'étrangeté de la scène, c'est lorsqu'Harry débarqua à 21h30 après l'insistance d'Hermione, et qu'il arriva au beau milieu de la séance d'apposition des signatures. Ce dernier, prenant conscience du dérangement qu'il occasionnait, s'excusa et voulu repartir, rouge de la tête au pied. Il n'en n'eut toutefois pas l'occasion, car Drago l'alpagua déjà en s'approchant rapidement de lui et en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Un geste bien surprenant de la part du blond, mais il avait une idée derrière la tête et son agacement faisait qu'il allait la mettre à exécution sans réfléchir.

« Voilà le truc. Madame la ministre, ça fait 1h30 que vous êtes là, plus ou moins, et nous, ça fait trois heure et demi. C'est jour de fête en Angleterre, une fête où amis et famille se rassemblent. Monsieur Harry Potter, ici présent, est venu me chercher parce que ma femme, mon fils et mes proches m'attendent pour que leur réveillon soit complet. Alors arrêtez de nous retenir en chipotant sur les convenances et les petites tournures de phrases que vous n'êtes pas sûr de comprendre alors que ça fait deux mois que le contrat est prêt et sur vos bureaux. Signez ces papiers. Ou ne les signez pas, auquel cas le peuple anglais se passera des produits que vous auriez pu lui fournir. Après tout, le Royaume-Unis est un pays développé et prospère, qui entretient un très bon rapport avec son homologue moldu. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de la Turquie. Alors arrêtez de faire semblant d'hésiter, et faites ce que vous avez à faire. Dans mon cas, c'est de vous souhaiter une agréable fin de soirée. Je suis sûr que le peuple anglais comprendra ma défection à un moment comme celui-ci, car il y a parfois plus important que le business. »

Saluant alors tout le monde d'un signe de la tête poli et courtois pour l'assemblé qui était comme médusée, surtout les étrangers, Drago entraina Harry afin de quitter le bureau sous les flashs des photographes.

« T'es sûr de toi ? » demanda le survivant. « Ça va faire les gros titres, demain, et pas que du pays. »

« Je sais. Il y a ceux qui se serviront de ça pour essayer de créer un incident diplomatique, d'autres qui me soutiendront, me traiteront de con… Et alors ? Nadjep va le signer cet accord, si ce n'était pas le cas elle aurait choisi un autre moment. Tient d'ailleurs, t'étais au courant que ça devait se faire ce soir ? »

« Non. Sur le coup je me suis demandé s'il n'y avait pas une déclaration de guerre en cours. »

« Ça t'aurais fait trop plaisir, t'aurais peut-être pu survivre deux fois. » se moqua Drago.

/\/\/\

Noël avait battu son plein jusqu'à trois heures du matin environ. Après quoi, Ginny et Harry étaient rentrés coucher leurs enfants, suivi de George et Eddy pour qui la période en tant que commerçant était rude. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs montré être un invité bout en train et sociable, prenant plaisir à se mêler aux discussions et aimant en apprendre plus sur tout un chacun. Officiellement, le jumeau Weasley l'avait invité parce qu'il ne faisait rien ce soir et que le rouquin trouvait ça tristounet, mais une ou deux personnes parmi les amis se demandaient s'il n'y avait pas une autre raison. Qu'importe, ils avaient enchaîné sur une bataille explosive, plusieurs, en fait, se soldant par quelques frayeurs et dégâts capillaires. Luna et Théo s'éclipsèrent à la suite de cela, et lorsque tout le monde vota et que le jeu des actions l'emporta, Astoria prit également la poudre d'escampette, entrainant Ron dans son sillage.

Etonnamment, Neville fut le dernier à partir, peu après que cinq heures aient sonné au clocher le plus proche. Blaise et Pansy avaient déjà déserté depuis une bonne demi-heure. Et quand l'appartement fut vide et que Drago et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre sous la couette, ils avaient leur batterie complètement à plat. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de s'offrir leur cadeau, ceux dans les petites boites en carton posées respectivement sur leur table de nuit, le lendemain.

Rien ne se passe comme prévu, cependant, et ils furent réveillés quelques heures à peine après s'être couché par des hiboux qui venaient inlassablement taper contre les carreaux des fenêtres. Si ça n'avait été que ces petits bruits, pourquoi pas, mais il s'avérait que la présence des volatiles commençait à angoisser Scorpius. Drago avait donc réceptionné le courrier, essentiellement composé de journaux, avec mauvaise grâce.

« Nom de dieu ! » s'exclama-t-il en faisant sursauter Hermione.

Elle essaya bien de lui demander la raison de son accès d'humeur, mais Malfoy était trop occupé à se redresser brusquement et à se plonger tête la première dans l'article qu'il avait sous les yeux. Du coup, sa compagne n'eut d'autres choix que de mener sa propre enquête, prenant à son tour un périodique. Au fil de la lecture, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

 _Libre circulation des personnes interrompue avec la Turquie !_

 _Il y a deux mois maintenant, l'accord pour la nouvelle voie commerciale entre le Royaume-Unis et la Turquie sorcière trouvait son point final. En jeu, des milliers de galions et la possibilité pour tout un chacun de trouver de nouveaux articles sur les rayons des boutiques mais surtout, l'extension des choix d'exportations pour les entreprises qui aurait à coup sûr permis une légère hausse du bénéfice annuel. Oui mais voilà, les papiers étaient encore à signer et si cela relevait de la simple formalité, tout a basculé._

 _Hier soir, quelques minutes avant vingt-heures, la ministre turque Oykü Nadjep mettait pied à terre avec sa suite au ministère de la magie anglaise. Pour l'accueillir, notre ministre Kingsley Shacklebolt, le vice-ministre Drago Malfoy et quelques membres du département de la coopération internationale étaient présents. Le tout entouré de journalistes, cette rencontre a commencé par les convenances habituelles, M. Shacklebolt proposant à ses homologues de leur offrir une visite des locaux avant de les mener à son propre bureau afin de procéder aux signatures. Seulement, au moment venu, de nombreuses questions furent posées, trahissant une certaine nervosité de la part de la représentante de la Turquie sorcière._

 _C'est dans ce climat que Drago Malfoy, sans doute lassé d'attendre de pouvoir partir réveillonner, intervint avec des mots comme « pays développé, prospère, sociable » en parlant de l'Angleterre, et comparant la nation comme le contraire de la Turquie sur ces points-là. Suite à quoi, après avoir invoqué le fait que Noël était une fête importante, il quitta les lieux._

 _Suite à cela, Mme Nadjep signa les papiers et partit. Ce n'est qu'une fois de retour sur le sol Turc qu'elle prit la mesure de clore les voies de transports magique entre l'Angleterre et la Turquie, ponctuant sa décision par un bref communiqué :_

 _« Cher sorciers et sorcières. Ce soir a eu lieu la signature de l'accord commercial entre notre pays et le Royaume-Unis. Seulement, il s'est avéré que leurs traditions avaient plus d'importance que le respect, comme l'a si bien expliqué leur vice-ministre Drago Malfoy. A ce titre, il me semble respecter leurs coutumes en bloquant tout accès entre notre pays et le leur et ce, pour qu'ils ne soient pas dérangé dans leurs célébrations. »_

 _Si certains expatriés qui avaient prévu de prendre un porteauloin pour revenir passer Noël et Nouvel-an avec leur famille et vice-versa ont réussi à se tourner vers les moyens de transports moldus, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde et plusieurs demandes de rapatriements ont déjà été enregistrées. Du côté de la population Turque, la communauté semble approuvée et appuyée la mesure. Reste à savoir quand Mme Nadjep a prévu de la lever et comment notre gouvernement réagira-t-il._

Un fou-rire nerveux quitta la gorge d'Hermione tandis que Drago avait fini par se lever et se préparait maintenant rapidement à la salle de bain. L'eau de la douche coulait mais la future maman ne s'en préoccupa pas, attrapant plutôt un second journal pour parcourir avidement ces pages. Tous relataient plus ou moins la même chose, mais il y en avait clairement qui prenaient à revers l'affaire pour tacler Drago. Finalement, les petites boîtes allaient attendre avant d'être offerte, le vice-ministre partant à toute vitesse pour le Ministère tandis qu'Hermione maudissait une énième fois de ne pas pouvoir y aller également. Résultat des courses, si elle s'occupa de Scorpius, elle se rongea les sangs jusqu'au soir.

/\/\/\

« Alors la famille, vous êtes tous prêts ? » demanda un homme d'une trentaine d'année aux Malfoy qui se tenaient face à lui.

Dos au papier beige, la maman réajusta le petit bonnet mauve de sa fille tandis que le papa passait un bras autour des épaules de son fils. Ils donnèrent ensuite le signal et l'appareil photo crépita pour immortaliser l'instant, figeant les visages d'Hermione, Drago, Scorpius et Lyra tels qu'ils étaient actuellement. Une famille au complet.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Et voilà ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé, est-ce que vous vous attendiez à quelque chose dans ce style ? Est-ce que vous avez envie de lire la suite ? Donnez-moi vos avis, c'est important pour que je puisse m'améliorer !

Et il est de mise de féliciter **Mimbelus Mimbletonia** et **ChefPopo** pour avoir trouvé réponse à l'une des questions laissé au bas du dernier chapitre concernant la surprise à Narcissa : des jumeaux ! Jumelles, dans le cas présent. J'aimerais vous offrir une petite récompense et puisque j'aime les défis, voilà ce que je vous propose : Vous pouvez m'imposer un ou plusieurs mots que je devrai insérer dans le prochain chapitre.

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, on se revoit bientôt


End file.
